Drabbles
by skyhigh2824
Summary: 5 set drabbles that not actually relates with one another


** Beginning**

It starts with fingers catching a wrist and the sighing promise of something more than friendship.

Siwon watch Yesung walks with the strength and self-possession of a man who can change lives. He is that traffic stopping kind of beautiful. His eyelashes possess the butterfly effect and Siwon is swept up and up into the air, twisting and twirling with no desire to land.

And that's how he fall in love and decide to put his future in Yesung's lap. Because his loves burning like a fire, full of hope like a prayer.

Being with Yesung, food taste better, rain feels softer. Everything his eyes sees look prettier like it's new revelation.

Siwon never want to end it. And wish Yesung is the same.

Yesung push both of his hands into the pocket of his jeans, his lips twitch upward to the sight in front of him.

"Do you like it?" asks Siwon who stand next to him in front of the house Siwon bought for them, Yesung is surprise when his husband suddenly told him they will move to a new house.

Yesung give his husband sideways glance, he nods and the smile over his face grows even wider when he happily says "I love it!"

"Good" Siwon reply with the same level of happiness "Let's see inside" he suggest, guide him to walk while gently put his hand in the small of Yesung's back.

The house is big, beautiful and clean. Its everything Yesung ever wants and he glad Siwon can read his mind and come up with this one.

They finally have a home that feels like HOME, not just a place as a shelter from the rain or the sun, but the place where his soul settles. Yesung feels content, It's like an exceptional feeling, quiet, like being near the end of finishing a puzzle, with that same kind of gentle pleasure.

Yesung fall for the house immediately, he has a good feeling about it, he thinks this is the place where they'll raise their children.

Later Siwon brings Yesung to check the backyard and greets by the pretty green grass, Yesung falls some more, he stretch out his arms to inhale deeply, enjoying the fresh air before he exhale it slowly

"It's beautiful, huh?" Siwon whisper to Yesung's ear while he slide his hands over Yesung's waist when he back hug the smaller man.

"Yeah beautiful, really, really beautiful" Yesung sigh then put his hand above Siwon's to tighten the hug.

Yesung smiling to the grass, he can really picture walking hand in hand bare foot over it with Siwon, enjoying the sun and togetherness.

** feeling.**

Yesung humming his favorite song, while his hands busy chopping the vegetables for their lunch, it's Sunday but both Siwon and him have no plan to go out and choose to stay at home.

"I love you" a voice suddenly says making Yesung stop to chops then look over his shoulder to meet Siwon who stand in the kitchen doorway. He didn't expect to hear that words when he's look like a mess, and holding a knife.

Yesung's brows gone to his hair line, it's the expression he shows whenever he's confused. "Huh?"

Siwon chuckles lightly collect his hands over chest "I says , I love you, but you don't have to say it back I just feel like saying it" he shrugs with a sheepish smile

Yesung tilt his head to the side before he nods and hesitantly says "Thank you"

They share meaningful looks for a few moments with smiles over their faces before Siwon break it "Okay then, I have to finish cleaning the attic"

"Go ahead, I'll call you when the food is ready"

Siwon solemnly nods then throw one last smile before he turn his heel and walk away. Yesung watch him until he's gone upstairs to whisper, "I love you too, I love you so much"

** fights**

Yesung wiping the tears off his cheeks only replace by other teardrops that keep falling. Siwon broke his own promise, a week ago he said he'll take Yesung to have a romantic dinner but tonight when he's already dress up and wait for Siwon to come home and have their dinner, his husband decide to late, and let Yesung wait for hours, he can't even call him cause his phone is off.

So when he finally come back, Yesung fail to control his temper and start to yells at him, and says the words he didn't mean it, Siwon come up with an excuses but he refuse to understand. Siwon's patience finally end and screams back, call him immature and selfish, ofcourse it makes Yesung angers grows even big, and yells more, Siwon walk out the house and says he's not coming back, leaving Yesung in shock and regret.

He glance up to the clock hanging on the wall, it's pass midnight and it's raining, fears rushing through his blood, he afraid something bad happen to Siwon when he drive. He has an urge to slap his own face cause he's the one who put him in the situation, he doesn't need to get mad, it's so unnecessary, Siwon late because he give a hand to someone who got an accident, he's busy to bring that person to go to hospital and get some help before it's too late, not even realize his phone battery is low and off. Yesung is too angry to care or understand, but he regret it now. Siwon is right, he's so selfish, someone is in trouble, and Siwon help him, but all he think about is himself, they can go dinner another night after all.

The tears flooding his face, ten thousand bad thoughts running around his head, his inner self start to picture Siwon bleeding lying alone in the road and no one help him.

"NO!" Yesung screams to the empty house before stand to his feet, take his key cars and jacket, he don't know where to find Siwon but he can't just stay at home and wondering. He needs to get him and apologize.

It's just a few steps outside the house when he sees Siwon's car coming. He's coming back. Yesung let out a relief breath when Siwon climb off the car, he didn't wasting the times, he practically jumps then throw himself to Siwon's arms and start to cry again, while his lips unstoppably saying "I'm sorry, Siwon, I'm sorry"

"Hey, don't cry" Siwon stroke Yesung's hair to give him some comfort "I'm the one who got to say sorry, I should have call you, not making you wait and worry"

"But I'm being selfish, we can dinner another times, I supposed to be proud of you cause help the others, I'm sorry"

"Okay, okay" Siwon press his lips to kiss Yesung's head. "I forgive you and you forgive me too, It's good but now let's get inside, I don't want you to get cold"

Yesung obediently nods and let Siwon takes his hand to walk inside their house.

There'll be an issue and obstacles between them but they believe it won't taint their commitment.

Love will always win.

** songs**

Yesung know he's clumsy but he never thought his clumsiness will hurt him this much, a few days ago he makes himself fell down the stairs, hurting his back, making him impossible to walk for a week or two, the doctor said.

So here he is stuck in the bedroom, alone. The television is on but he still feels lonely and hurt, while Siwon is go out to buy him a meal, because the idea of Siwon cooking is never cross his mind, unless he plan to poisoning himself.

Half an hour later Siwon is come back with a Chinese food he orders.

"How's my favorite patient doing?"

"Bored, hurt and lonely" Yesung feels so childish but he can't help to whine a little when he talk, it's Siwon anyway.

Siwon approach him, then sit in the edge of the bed "Oh poor baby, get rest some more okay. I promise you'll be better"

Yesung pout gone, replace with a sweet smile "Hungry"

Siwon snap "Okay wait" he quickly prepare the food and help Yesung eat it.

Not long after he's finish the meal, Siwon join him to lie on the bed, they decide to turn off the television and play the music instead, Siwon collect Yesung to his arms carefully not wanting to make his sore back hurt even more.

Yesung feels so warmth and better when Siwon is by his side, he buries his head deeper in the crock of Siwon neck. Once in a while Siwon will singing one of the line from the song, Yesung smiling at first listen to him singing out of the tune but then he realize about something, well he's not sure whether it's true or he just being all cheesy and sap but he think Siwon is trying to send the message by only singing the particular line.

Like when "Stereo's heart" play he sings out loud at the part : "If I could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and take you by the hand, To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune, and know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you"

Yesung smile a little but he didn't say anything. Siwon stroking his hair absentmindedly making him warm and comfortable, then song from Faith hill's Breathe play, He sings : " All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze, When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms, The whole world just fades away, The only thing I hear, Is the beating of your heart"

Yesung almost collapses with so much loves, he gently press his lips to Siwon's cheek, he feels so lucky to have Siwon in his life, he wonder why Siwon love him this much, because he don't have special material, as if Siwon can hear his inner thought, he stare down at him and sing : " Oh you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If Perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same", his voice not as good as Bruno mars but the message he try to hint successfully get into heart.

"Are you flirting with the songs?"

"Am i?"

"I think so"

Siwon purse his lips "Yeah I try" he smile brightly "Oh!" Siwon screams "It's my favorite song" he says when sixpence none the richer "KISS ME" play, it doesn't take a minute for Yesung to understand what's the meaning and pulls Siwon down for a deep breathtaking kiss.

END


End file.
